Are Haylcon Days Over?
by Dalia Inscription
Summary: Musa has been acting secretive ever since she had received mysterious text messages. When she abruptly leaves for a distant realm, the others are more confused than ever.What is really going on with her and how will she have changed when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic so i hope everyone likes it!

btw, 1, i do not own Winx Club (Obviously) and 2, if you steal, you will pay. i've seen plagiarism and it does not make me happy, we clear?

* * *

Musa and the rest of the Winx club were shopping with their boyfriends. The guys were mostly watching Stella bring racks and racks of clothing with her into the dressing room and bullying the other girls to try stuff on. Riven, Brandon, Sky, Helia, and Nabu were laughing. The girls weren't so amused.

"Stella! I already have a dress for the dance!" Musa protested.

"So?" Stella was oblivious, "A girl needs options and you can have more than one dress."

"Give it a rest Stella, Musa already said no and not everyone has limitless credit cards like you do." Layla sighed.

Stella pouted. "Such party poopers."

With the combined efforts of everyone, they finally managed to drag Stella out of the mall after five hours of shopping. The guys were exhausted. The girls were more used to it.

"Let's go to the Fruity Music Bar." Musa suggested, "We can have a couple of drinks to rest and dance later."

"Great idea, let's go." Sky was glad for a rest, battling dragons was less tiring than dealing with Stella's aggressive shopping. The guys grabbed the shopping bags and Brandon looked like he bought half the mall with all the bags in his hands.

At the bar, Musa sat with Riven, drinking her smoothie. "Sorry you had to come and get dragged around."

Riven grumbled, "Yeah, it was okay though."

"What? Really?"

"Well, it helped that you were there…" Riven blushed. Musa smiled, her relationship with Riven had gotten so much better these past couple of months. They fought less and went on dates often. There were times when Riven would snap but Musa had gotten used to his cranky moods.

"Come on! Let's dance." Musa's eyes were glittering with excitement.

"Uh… I'm still sort of tired, you go first." Riven didn't want to get up, his legs were too sore.

Musa scowled, "Fine…."

Riven watched her dance. Her eyes were closed; lips curved upwards, her shoulders, hips and legs shaking to the beat. Musa's long dark blue-black hair swayed in two long pigtails. She was wearing a short black skirt with silver charms hanging off the sides, a red sequined tank top and a pair of black knee high boots. Every dance move she did, she flashed light and color. The eyes of the guys in the club were riveted to her.

Riven eyes flared. "Musa! Stop dancing, come here." He hated feeling jealous.

"Excuse me? Since when are you allowed to tell me what to do?" Musa felt her anger rising.

"Look, I just want you to come here right now, don't I get that right because I'm your boyfriend?"

Musa raised an eyebrow; he must be desperate to use the "I'm your boyfriend" line.

When she still didn't go over, Riven growled and said, "Get your ass here you damn pixie."

Musa opened her mouth ready to yell back when her cell phone beeped. She looked at it.

In the dark light of the bar, Musa's dark blue eyes glowed into a lighter shade. Riven got up "Musa? What's wrong?" He had seen her eyes. She was still looking at her text message.

_CODE NAME: HAYLCON _

_It's time Musa, are you ready?_

"Nothing." Musa smiled a forced smile but he wasn't fooled. She ran her hands nervously through her hair. Her eyes were still serious. As they darted around nervously, her friends gathered around Musa and Riven.

"What's going on?" Layla asked, worried.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Flora gently asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Musa hurriedly changed the subject, "Are you guys tired yet? We should get going. Grisellda's (A/N is that how you spell her name?) going to kill us if we're late for bed check."

"Since when did you care about that?" Stella raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Uh…." Musa was looking for something to get out of this mess when her phone beeped again. Riven and the others noticed that her face completely lacked emotion again when she looked at her text.

_Tick tock little princess_

_Every beat is measured, every step is counted. _

"So, do you guys still want to stay here?" Musa's face gave a cheerful smile. "What?" Everyone was staring at her, looking concerned.

**Two weeks later**

Everyone was at the meeting, except for Musa. "I don't understand what's wrong with her theses days." said Layla.

"Yeah, she's been really distracted ever since we got back that night from the Fruity Music Bar." Bloom piped up.

All the girls turned to Riven. "What?" he grumbled, "she's not telling me anything either. I keep asking but, you know how she is, she either runs away or changes the subject."

"Do you think it has to do with those text messages?" Stella said.

"hmm…I don't know. She **did** look really pale after looking at her phone." Sky said thoughtfully.

"Well, what do we do now?" Helia asked

"Maybe we should just wait it out, she's not leaving anytime soon right?" Brandon suggested.

(A/N Oh, how wrong he is :P)

* * *

So how was chapter one? please review :) should i keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

**So the second chapter! To be honest, i was in a writers block and the paragraph didn't really flow to me. I might edit this later...  
**

**Dedication: xxxMusarockz Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please don't steal! you probably don't think its worth stealing anyways... R&R!  
**

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_ "Come on! Pick up the phone damn it!" Musa growled into her cell phone.

"Yes?" a male voice drowsily muttered and stifled a yawn.

"YOU! Do you know how much trouble you're in? I just started receiving the text messages from the _Other Realm_. What did you do? You set it off a year early!" Musa shouted.

The person on the other end was instantly awake, "What? Are you serious? Oh, god, Musa I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, what's done is done. What we need to figure is what to do. I only have two weeks left to get to the _Other Realm_ because you didn't pick up for a two entire fucking weeks!" Musa's temper was exploding again. "I'm not worried about me as much as what could happen to the Harmonic Realm. _Our_ realm, remember?"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I'll be at Alfea by tomorrow."

"Bring Damien."

There was a pause on the other line, "You sure?"

Musa hesitated for a moment and said, "I'm sure."

"Oh, one last thing, do you think you're really ready for this?" His voice was concerned.

She thought back to the text message and took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm ready."

**The next day**

Musa was speaking to the Winx Club and their boyfriends with an uncharacteristic grim look on her face. "I'm sorry but I need to leave Alfea for a while."

"What? Why?" the general group was shocked. What was going on with Musa?

"Look, I'll explain more once my cousin and friend get here." She sighed. "Let's go meet them; they should be at the Grand Hall by now."

Everyone cleared out, except for Riven. As Musa turned to follow and leave, he grabbed her wrist. "What's really going on here Musa? I can sense your anxiety a mile away."

She looked down sadly, "You always knew me best didn't you?"

Riven looked down into her dark, expressive eyes and tilted her head so that she was forced to make eye contact, "When you leave Alfea," He faltered. "Are you leaving me too?"

Musa felt the tears welling up, "Who knows when I'll be back," She whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "But I'll always remember you. I'll always love you." She looked away, turned, and left.

Riven touched his lips. Why did her reassurance seem like goodbye? Where was she truly going? Before, looking at her face, made it seem like she was going to her death. But she never said, she wasn't ever going to come back. Was she?

**Grand Hall**

"This is my cousin, Alexov." Musa pointed to a blue haired man, with a tall frame and wiry build. His face was similar to Musa's, the same dark eyes and reddish lips. He gave a congenial smile.

"You can just call Alex."

"And this is Damien, my friend." Riven noticed that Musa was shifting uncomfortably. He caught her eye and she blushed. "He is also my ex-boyfriend…" The handsome green eyed young man with dark brown hair nodded. His was watching Riven and the others closely.

"What?" Stella shrieked, "You never told us about him!"

"Sorry Stel but it didn't seem that important." Musa pleaded, "Besides, we're just friends, right Damien?"

"Of course," He said in a low voice. "Whatever you want, princess." He sounded amused. Riven glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that." Musa replied, exasperated. _I never let Riven call me that. Is he mad? _

"It's your title princess, and besides you deserve the honor that comes with the name."

Riven stiffened at the endearment. What the hell was that idiot Damien talking about? Riven hated him already.

Musa looked away, "Honor, is it? Is that my 'reward'?" She said softly. Seeming to shake herself, she started to explain. "I know all of you deserve an explanation but this will have to be quick. I need to leave soon."

"Are you leaving with_ them_?" Riven said angrily. Why hadn't she asked him?

"Please…just let me explain." She took a deep breath. "I don't know if you guys know this, but each realm has a section that is a curse. Every ruler, before they take the throne, must accept the curse. They have to travel to what we call the _Other Realm_ and go through the trials that determine if they are fit for the country. My lovely cousin there," Musa shot him a glance of annoyance, "Set off the trigger for it early so I have to go there now." Alex looked sheepish and apologetic. "This is so that the realm stays in balance. It's a little difficult to explain."

"Can we come with you?" Bloom asked, worried.

"No, only people from the Harmonic Realm can go to the cursed area."

"How long will you be gone?" Flora's eyes were scared.

"I don't know… maybe a day, a week, two weeks, a month, a year, or even never. Sometimes people don't come back."

"Why?" Riven shouted at her, "Why does it have to be you? Do you know what kind of curse it is?"

"Because I'm the princess Riven, it's my job." Her face was a mask of sadness. She went up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "And no, I don't know what the curse is. It changes with each ruler or heir."

"How can you just blindly go? Whatever it is you'll accept?" Riven was indignant.

"I…"

_BEEP_ Musa's phone sounded and she paled. Her text massage said.

_Are you done saying your goodbyes? _

_Your time is running out._

_Come, princess._

Musa's eyes hardened. Who was he to order her around? "Is that the message from the Liege?" asked Damien.

"Yes, it's really time for us to go." Seeing the puzzled looks on the group's faces, Musa said "The liege is the ruler of the _Other_ _Realm_. He'sthe one that will give me the curse." She walked up and hugged each one of them. "Stay safe you guys. Don't max out your credit card again Stella." She gave a wan smile and a wink. "I love you Riven." Musa breathed into his ear. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Don't say that Musa. How do you know if you'll be back or not? You know how we regard promises in Harmony." Damien's face was impassive. Riven looked ready to beat the crap out of him.

"You" Riven growled. Musa interrupted him.

"Because I have unfinished business here" She said simply. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek and boarded the ship.

"We'll miss you." Tecna called.

The door closed. Damien touched Musa's shoulder. A tear was dripping down her cheek. "You okay?"

She looked up him and turned to Alex, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

To state the obvious: This is very, very late. Please forgive me. Happy holidays and new year everyone!

Disclaimer: I'm probably not going to remember to put this on all my chapters but, I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB.

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I think she wasn't telling us everything." Stella had her hands on her hips and looked to her friends for support.

"I agree Stella, what's bothering me more is that I've never even heard of this realm." Sky furrowed his brow.

"I know! Daddy hasn't mentioned anything about it and if it's like what Musa said, then I have to get a curse too? Isn't this a little too important for him not to tell me?"

"Why don't you ask him? We can get more information on what Musa is doing right now."Layla suggested.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Riven paced his silent bedroom angrily. He ran his hands through his hair, making the spiky red mess even messier. His Red Fountain roommates had hastily left, conscious that Riven gotten into his angry moods frequently and weren't inclined to hear him repeatedly mutter the same things he'd been saying for the past three months under his breath.

"Damn it! Where is she? I can't believe she's not back yet. There hasn't been word of her for weeks. Is she hurt? Why hasn't she called?" He continued to hiss under his breath until ringing brought him out of his grumbling.

"_What?_" He growled into his cell phone.

"Aw chill man. It's just me, Brandon."

"I know. I have caller ID you moron." His response was curt.

A sigh was heard on the other side, "I'm just calling for a phone call, not an argument. Anyways, it's a Magical Reality day so you better get your ass here before Codatorta fails you. _Again…_ Talk to you later man." _Click_.

Riven rubbed his forehead against his palm and grabbed his jacket. He threw things around the room looking for his levabike keys and slammed the door on the way out.

**

* * *

"There you are!"**

Riven winced as a shrill shriek registered in his ear. It was Stella of course.

"I'm soooo happy you came!" Without further ado, she latched onto his arm and dragged him through the main doors.

"Okaaay, so. We have this major test today and you guys are here to watch for Magic Class right? It's our final evaluation before winter break!"

Riven said nothing. He just stoically stared in front of him. Stella noticed his lack of response and pouted.

It was a bright and clear day outside. Pristine white clouds drifted lazily across the shockingly blue sky. It was a perfect day to be spent outdoors and the Alfea girls were eager to get this test over with.

"Now girls and boys," Ms. Faragonda surveyed them above her glasses, "We all know that the Red Fountain boys are here to view our test in the Magical Reality Chamber. Today, each of you will be paired up with another fairy to destroy the simulated monster. Only the combined efforts will be able to vanquish this creature. No one here has Winx levels that are high enough and mature enough to do this alone."

She clapped her hands, "Alright, first Professor Palladium will set up the chamber. The first pair up is Tecna and Stella."

Palladium frantically typed on the settings of the Magical Reality Chamber, forehead scrunching up in puzzlement. "Tecna? Could you come here for a second? There seems to be a glitch in the system."

"It seems that a large concentration of Winx being used nearby is causing the system to malfunction." Tecna consulted her PDA thoughtfully. "I can't imagine anything that could be that strong though."

"Well, the test will then have to be postponed until we sort this out." Ms. Faragonda said, "If we…"

The air in the chamber suddenly crackled and the lights in the room went haywire, flickering on and off. In the center of the room three figures were seen. As the students stared in shock, the middle silhouette collapsed; the shadow of wings gone.

Riven was the first to react, he ran forward, pushing people roughly out his way. "Musa!"

* * *

"So how is he?"

"He's been at her side all night. I'm trying to convince him to get some sleep but he refuses. It's almost noon, he should eat."

Damien scrutinized the worried group in front of him. "She really means that much to him." It was statement but also a question.

"Yes." Said Tecna simply.

Damien was silent.

Through the glass and into the room, Musa stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into Riven's.

"Musa?" he whispered. She gave a weak smile and tears tracked down her face. Riven started to wipe them away with his thumb and leaned into the bed, holding her in his arms.

"I missed you so much."Her voice was hoarse and barely above a murmur.

"_Shh_. Don't talk. I missed you too." Riven's voice was gruff with suppressed emotion.

Light spilled into the dark room as people filed in and someone made the move to open the window curtains. Musa closed her eyes briefly with the change in light.

Flora placed an undulating, smiling, plant next to her bed and the boys dragged Riven away to get something to eat. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Like a truck has run me over and then backed up. I think in an hour or two I'll be ready to go."

"Go where? You're not moving at all in an hour. No one can heal that fast, especially with the exhaustion you faced." Tecna shook her head at Musa and said in a matter of fact tone.

"You'd be surprised Tecna." Musa replied in a weary and emotionless tone. She looked down at the white sheets that covered her.

Bloom smoothed down the sheets and sat on the corner of the bed. "What happened to you Musa?"

"A lot of things have changed Bloom. I just don't see how I'll even be where I was before."

"Wha-"

Timmy ran in, "Girls, Ms. Faragonda says that tests are starting! It's going to be in groups instead of pairs to save time."

Layla stood up from her chair in the corner. "We better get going then. Stay here Musa. Catch up on some sleep. We should be back in an hour or so."

Musa said nothing, and only looked out the window.

The girls filed out, looking back worriedly at Musa as they left the room.

For a moment, Musa sat on her bed, motionless, and then in one fluid movement, she swept away her covers and stood up on the floor, putting on her shoes and jacket. She quietly left the room and headed to the Magical Reality Chamber.

* * *

"Work together girls! Stop trying to defeat it on your own."

Bloom dodged a massive swinging arm as Flora started to bind it in vines. The monster growled and opened its mouth wide, exposing sharp teeth. Purple sparks hovered around it and turned into a purple sphere. Layla pushed the sphere through its teeth and it started to whine and choke. Just when they thought it was dead, it spit out a violet mass that knocked Tecna, Layla and Bloom over.

The beast stretched out and grew even bigger, swatting Stella and Flora from the air and into a boulder. Just as it was about to deliver its final attack, it disappeared. Ms. Faragonda stepped into the chamber and frowned at the panting girls. "You should have been able to defeat that monster. I'm very disappointed girls."

"But Ms. F!" Stella protested, "We _were_ trying to work with each other!"

"It wasn't enough I'm afraid." Suddenly, Griselda noticed a figure in the back of the room. "Miss Musa! What do you think you're doing? You should be resting."

Musa leaned against the wall, fingering a pocket watch that was on a chain around her neck. She looked down at it briefly and put her hands in her pockets. She gave an odd smile. "I've been away from school for so long. I think it's about time I caught up, right? Please, Ms. F, I'm ready."

Riven strode in furious, fast, steps and picked Musa up from underneath her legs and started to walk toward the school infirmary. Musa was quite calm. "Riven, put me down, I'm fine now."

He growled, "I don't think so. I didn't wait three months for you to come back and get sick all over again."

Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned further towards him, "I know we have to talk but now is not the time." She pressed her lips to his neck, feeling the skin grew warmer. "Please? Riven?"

"Fine. But later, you have to give me a real smile."

She gave an almost inaudible sigh and gave him a short hug and ran back into the Magical Reality Chamber. "The truth I want to do the strength test to show you all something. Ms. F, can you please let me do it alone?"

Ms. Faragonda looked Musa up and down. Musa had gained more muscle, her posture was alert and her eyes constantly darted around. She had changed. "Alright, you may do so _but_ the moment you are losing, I will stop the simulation."

In the middle of the chamber Musa bound the creature to the wall with a flick of her wrist. "Oh my, she hasn't even transformed yet and her winx is so powerful?"

Turning her head to one side, Musa extended an arm and cupped her hand in an elaborate arrangement while gazing at it. For a moment, her eyes and body glowed red as a ball of light formed in her hand. There was a flash and a rumble and Musa appeared in the air, wings fluttering. Everyone in the room gasped. Musa was no longer in her Enchantix outfit. Her dress was a crimson red with silver charms and ribbon hanging from the edges. Her wings glowed a pale yellow and her dark hair had streaks of sparkling silver with an ornate band around her forehead. The pocket watch she had been looking at earlier was still around her neck.

She turned to the still struggling beast and hit it with a straight on beam. After around twenty seconds, the monster dissipated in a haze of smoke. Musa turned to her audience with a bitter smile.

* * *

So? Like it? Hate it? I can't figure out what to call the new form Musa has? Help anyone? More Riven x Musa action next chapter


End file.
